Monochrome Rainbow
by DreamingHummingbird
Summary: A lone fighter and a talented prodigy. Nijino Yume, a girl with a view of the world as Black and white struggles for a way to find color and light, while Yuki Subaru, a boy who is a rising star wants his voice to be heard. The two, who meet by unbelievable means, finds a way for their goals to be reached and to find comfort in their worlds. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**So. Greetings, Aikatsu Fans! I (Risa) have arrived!**

 **Fun fact: I have the same birthday as Elza Forte and even though most people don't like her, I think she is a very enjoyable character (Well, all of them are) and I can't wait to see what happens next. Her song, "Forever Dream" Is also one of my favorites. Hahaha, sorry, this isn't my profile page~**

 **So, I haven't been on fanfiction in like...3 years? And I came back on for the first time last week and the first thing I did was delete my old stories ^^* The shame... Anyways, I hope you will like this fanfic so...Enjoy!**

 **~Risa~**

"Kill, confirmed." A soft voice whispered into the earpiece/mic(?) as she watched the warm crimson fluid flow out of the victims body like a river. Her hair, tied into a ponytail, had faint traces of blood on them, but nothing a shower couldn't get rid of.

"Good. Return, Rain." A voice responded, which was barely coherent, but the girl made sense of the distorted phrase. Her black booth made soft thumps upon the empty halls of the 10th floor of the office building. Her eyes, void of any emotion wandered to her right. A window. _Somehow,_ She thought _, the sky looks different._ the city lights sparkled, which may or may not have held her interest, and cars, lined up to go places. Home? A date? Either way, it amazed her. So blissfully ignorant of what's happening, She mused, but had to end her thoughts there. Sirens. Lots of them. She smiled a bit, glad entertainment had finally arrived, and took a few steps back before dashing forward and applying all of her force into her feet as they made contact with the glass. She bent her knees upon impact and felt the satisfying feeling of the window shattering into jewels. She adjusted herself so that her head came fist as she savored the view in front of her. She wasn't a person to normally appreciate beauty, but the scenery was simply breathtaking. She glanced down and scanned the crowd below for any familiar faces.  
 _Detective Hiiragi, the usual officer teams, blah, blah, blah,_ she thought, but something caught her eyes. A boy. _Most likely around my age._ She guessed, but began leaning into the direction he was in. The boy's eyes widened when he realized that the mysterious girl was headed straight for him and not wanting to kill her, extended his arms a bit. She felt the pair of arms catch her and smiled at the success. Then she turned to him.

Sapphire met Amber. One with surprise and maybe a bit of determination mixed with anger. Another was full of amusement and curiosity. She then read his ID which had been hanging around his neck.

"Yuki...Subaru." She read aloud, but before she do anything else, she heard the familiar voice of Detective Hiiragi ordering troops to surround her. Quickly freeing herself from Subaru's grasp, she disappeared into the crowd just as officers arrived at the area. _Subaru,_ Nijino Yume thought as she walked home. _Stars like the city..._

Yume finally saw the deep woods nearing and began to run back home. She danced through the wooded area, light steps used to leave no evidence behind her as she avoided trees and branches in her way. After about two minutes, she had traveled a good distance into the thick mess of trees and dirt. In the middle of a glade, the moonlight revealed a large but shaky and battered looking manor. Its structure, made mostly of concrete and stone, had various cracks and holes, making it in age and battle scars. The windows had no glass, but instead had iron bars that had been clothes in rust and maybe some mold. The windows, in addition to the bars, had wooden planks poorly nailed to the frames, some smashed, others being eaten away with accumulated mold and possible termites. The door didn't make the house seem any friendlier, with old grand doors that looked like it had suffered a war. This was her home. She began to pull the two grand doors back, which creaked and whined, complaining that it had been moved from it's initial position. When she closed the doors behind her, she came face to face (Well, more like Face to chest) with Akagawa Mikoto. Yume frowned and began to walk away until a loud sound was heard.

 _Slap!_

Yume stepped back, her fierce eyes glaring up at her superior. Her guardian. Her boss. She put a hand to her throbbing cheek, which she could tell was reddening and beginning to sting.

"You brat!" He began, raising his voice with each word. "You've been seen! What in the world were you doing, coming face to face with a stranger! You could've been caught! You could've led them here!" Another slap was hear, yet Yume did not falter.

"I'm telling you what you did wrong! You dare look at me with such disgusting eyes!? You can go die alone, away from this place if that's what you wish! One less problem to deal with." He boomed before turning around. Yume knew he was serious. He had never expressed any emotion of love or care for the orphans that worked for him, and he probably never will. She had learned a long time ago that you should only care about yourself. If your partner gets caught, keep running and don't look back.

Yume lived as an assassin. That was her only purpose in life. No one would care if she was gone. Almost no one knew her. She had one purpose. She was dismissed and sent back to her room, which was more like a cell. He hands laid upon the rusted bars of the door and the sickly familiar smell of iron was prominent and disgusting. She scrunched up her nose a bit before pulling on the bars, opening the doors. the bars moaned and squeaked, as if they were getting tired of their own stench as well. Yume went over to the only piece of furniture, which was a bed, thin and dilapidated, yet still somewhat useful. She didn't hesitate to collapse on the worn out mattress that lied by itself on the floor, allowing darkness to consume her, as always.

 **Plz read before commenting!**

 **So I know that maybe some people may say that this is not in Yume's character, however, I believe that Yume also has this strong will in her (Her determination, persistence, etc...) But fear not! Yume will gradually become the Yume you know and love as the story progresses!**

 **If you have any suggestions, Please leave it in the comment section!**

 **~Risa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have arrived! So I hope you have liked the story so far and with that said, lets get on with it!**

ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ

 **~Risa~**

Yume jolted awake at the startling sound of footsteps. No light seeped into the filthy room so Yume could never tell time. Eventually, the taunting footsteps became louder and louder, until the sound halted at her cell door. Sir Akagawa was standing there, stone faced and commanding. He said, "Get up." which Yume did, marching to her door and swinging it open. Once she was free from the confinement of her room, Sir Akagawa had already began walking, so she tailed behind. He was a tall man. Black hair and dark brown eyes, which seemed to chain you into a horrifying abyss of darkness. Muscles bulged from his arms and legs, while his face held no emotions except disappointment and anger. His clothes, unlike the childrens', were neat and clean, since he was the only one who went into town during daytime.

"Where are we going, sir?" She dared to ask. He didn't respond, but continued walking down the stone walls of the manor. After a few minutes, Yume was getting tired of only listening to the sounds her boots made against the floor and opened her mouth to ask again, but was cut off.

"Shut up. I dare you to ask me again." He grumbled. Yume kept silent, yet her curiosity ate away at her mind until it was all she could think about. _How long is this hall?_ She wondered, looking around for any other possible directions. Negative. After another five minutes, the tall man stopped and so did Yume. It was the manor's entrance. Waiting there were two kids Yume's age. Both were boys, named Ren and Kai. They once attended the same orphanage as Yume, such a long time ago. Before it was destroyed by the man standing in front of them. It had been so long since Yume had seen them. They were much taller and the innocent sparkle in their eyes indicating their youth was gone, like Yume.

"Let's go." He said. The walk was a quite but long one. The four didn't make a sound as they traveled deeper into the woods. The withering trees made haunted expressions at Yume, as if telling her that doom was nearing her. Not that she needed the trees to tell her that. She knew very well that it was the truth.

Without noticing, the other three men had stopped. Yume paused and was about to turn around until a deep and sharp pain filled her mind. Something rang against her bat and she could feel a warm liquid beginning to ooze out of her head. She fell down to one knee, staring up at the men with anger. There was no shock, however, since there was never any trust in their relationship. Her vision began to swim as the pain began to slowly dull. Then she felt an impact at her stomach. She fell onto her back and lied there. she trembled as she tried to stand up again, but another kick was sent to her head again. She saw Akagawa smirk before turning to leave, beckoning the boys to follow. They did as they were told and did not even spare Yume a final glance as they disappeared behind the maze of trees and fog. Yume just laid there in the center of the trees' attention, each one mocking her, laughing as they twisted their faces. Yume did not have a life anymore. This was it. Her purpose? Nothing. Was that it? She would die and no one would know. _Finally... Freedom._ She thought, staring up at the beautiful night sky which had been concealed by the thick layer of deformed tree branches and leaves. _This is freedom?_ She wondered, finding it more... unsatisfying than she expected. _No,_ she thought, beginning to shake. _Not yet. I'm going to free myself. This isn't it._ Then, with her remaining strength, stood up.

She stood. Her golden hair had been stained red with her blood.

Leaning against a tree for support, she swore to free herself.

Whatever that meant.

"...ru...ba...SUBARU!" Yuki Subaru jolted awake when the sound of his dorm mates calling him shattered his supposedly serene dreaming.

"What!?" He yelled back, but already knew the answer. He was going to be late. Groaning, he got out of bed and opened the windows to let some sunlight in. Then, he headed into the bathroom to get ready. Where was his dorm exactly? Of course none other than the Four Star Palace. The East Wing was reserved for his group, M4, which were the top idols of the boy's division of Four Star academy. Their counterparts, S4, which were the top girl idols of the academy and one year older than M4, who were second years, lived their lives in the West Wing. He slipped on his Four Star M4 uniform and headed down to see a warm western style breakfast, complete with a stack of two mini pancakes, warm gooey syrup drizzled on top and a side bowl of strawberries, his favorite. In the glass cup was orange juice, bubbly and squeezed just that morning. Despite the yelling Subaru had heard earlier, the other three members were sitting elegantly, peacefully eating their meal. Were they teasing him right now or was he imagining things? Most likely the former. He sighed and sat down anyways.

"So what's the plan today, leader Subaru?" Asahi teased as he drank some orange juice. Subaru smiled but rolled his eyes as he answered.

"Well, sir Asahi," He began in a joking manner, "We have a radio show at twelve o'clock today, but we have free time until then. Then Kanata has that dance event where he teaches the little kids to dance. Asahi has filming of _Detective Pinky Cat_ today and then Nozomu has a guest appearance in a TV show. I'm free today, since all of my jobs were yesterday." Subaru explained.

"As expected of Subaru-kun." Nozomu smiled. "Which reminds me, did you hear? Ikagura-san from Mars corp. was killed last night. You were around that area. Did you see anything?" Subaru's thoughts were instantly brought back to the girl. Her amber eyes held no shine like a gem's, yet it was just as pretty. Her golden hair was long and despite being in a ponytail, was unruly and most likely hadn't been cut in years. It was dry and dirty looking. She seemed to behave like a wild animal, yet she was graceful. Subaru could find that out in the mere seconds he was in contact with the killer.

"Subaru?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to his friends who stared at him with curiosity. Maybe worry? "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I didn't witness it, but I saw on the news." He lied, jabbing his thumb to the direction of the TV. They seemed unconvinced, but he shrugged them off and continued eating.

"Hurry up, guys. We need to go greet the students." Subaru grinned when he finished, placing his plate in the sink for some of the staff to wash while they worked.

Like every morning, they met the S4 members at the entrance of the Palace.

"Good morning, Him-san, Yuzu-san, Tsubasa-san, and Yozora-san." The boys greeted. The girls smiled back and answered, "Good morning, Subaru-kun, Asahi-kun, Kanata-kun, and Nozomu-kun."

Together, they opened the grand double doors of their dormitory and as usual, a red carpet was laid out for them. Surrounding the carpet were students of the academy, admiring them in all of their glory.

"Good day, everyone!" They did their best to greet students as the walked to their assigned cars.

"Isn;t it nice to always greet motivated students so early i the morning?" Nozomu asked. Subaru smiled and glanced out the window to see the figures waving at them get smaller and smaller. "Yeah,"

After the radio show, Subaru had returned to the school while the other members left to their jobs. He decided to go into town, so he returned to the dormitory he resided in and changed into a simple T-shirt and jeans, along with some black sneakers and a cap.

The city was busy with shoppers and tourists, but Subaru found his way around pretty quickly. He was used to crowds, after all. He checked out a few book shops for some new sci-fi books that had come out and successfully bought three.

 _With this, my afternoon is set._ He thought, in hopes of distracting himself from both the girl and boredom without the other M4 members. He left the final shop and began to turn the corner, only to be surprised with familiar amber eyes. However, that wasn't on his mind. What caught his attention was the dried blood crusted on her face and in her hair, and new drops falling onto the concrete. Her knees shook as she clung to the wall for support, but once she saw him, it seemed that all of her remaining energy was depleted, and she began to fall. She wasn't conscious, however, to realize that she did not hit the ground. Instead, she landed into the arms of Yuki Subaru. Four STar Academy's number one male idol.

 _Beep...Beep..._

Yume's eyes fluttered open, expecting to see the night sky that comforted her, but she was met with quite the opposite. She was in a white room. There was the perpetual song of a heart monitor and she was lying in an unfamiliar bed. It was not torn, it was not dirty. It was fluffy and white and elevated a bit. She felt a slight pressure around her head and instinctively raised her hand to touch it. Bandages. On her hands were some wires and it seemed to be connected to things. Many things, but she was too tired to identify what went with what. Then she saw a boy. She forced her tired eyes to stay open as she observed the boy who was sleeping on a chair across the room. Brown hair, lean but athletic build, and tall. Well, at least taller than her. He seemed peaceful enough, but when she shifted just a bit, he opened his eyes.

Then she recognized him.

Sapphire met with Amber. One with surprise. Another with curiosity. But it was different from before. Rather than anger and determination, his eyes held an emotion that Yume could not identify. What was it called? Worry? Concern? Were they the same?

Subaru did not say anything, but quickly left the room. _Did he just leave me here?_ Yume wondered, yet she refused to believe that any of this was for her benefit. _What is he planning? Yuki Subaru?_ Her gaze sharpened when the door opened again and a middle aged man in a white lab oat came in.

"Well hello there! I'm sure you must be surprised, waking up here," He began in a cheerful but gentle way. "But don't worry about a thing. Could you start by giving me a name? We couldn't find any identification on you and didn't want ton run a DNA testing without your consent." He asked.

"..." He let out a small sigh at her silence, but continued with a smile nonetheless.

"That's okay if you don't want to tell me, but do you want to contact your family first?" He asked her. He saw her shake her head a bit, but flinched and lied back down, most likely getting a minor headache.

"Okay then. Would you care to explain to me how you got your injuries? It's a miracle you were able to survive with that much blood loss. You also didn't suffer a concussion until much later." He noted, flipping through papers in a clipboard. She only shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't... What's the last thing you remember?" He asked, looking up from the paper and finally into her eyes. He could see almost a guard around her. It didn't seem like she would give him any information. However, she finally opened her mouth to say something.

"Subaru."

"Huh? Please repeat that?"

"The only thing... I remember." She lied. Her voice was hoarse and cracked at almost every word, but it was coherent.

"I see... Amnesia, huh. Since we can't identify your family or home, do you have a place to stay?" She frowned for a moment before shaking her head again. He sighed for seemingly the umpteenth time that hour before standing.

"Since you know his name, maybe I should ask him a few questions. I'll be right back." With that. the man, who Yume identified as Mr. White from his clothes. Not a minute later, he returned with Subaru behind him.

"I will let you hear what he will say so if there is anything you are uncomfortable with revealing," He started, taking a chair and placing it next to her bed, and then seating Subaru in it. "Then squeeze his hand." She nodded, but wasn't too worried. After all, he doesn't know anything at all about her. If he would reveal her true identity, he would've turned her into the police, not the hospital.

"First, I won't go into your personal life, so I'll just ask you a simple question. Do you know if this girl has a place to stay?" He asked. Subaru seemed to think for a moment before responding.

"Yes."

"And where would that be?"

"...Four Star Academy."

 **Hello! I'm sorry that this update took so long! I have been so busy and I have AP tests next week (Please pray for me, i'm terrified T_T) I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and please Review! I would really appreciate it! Anyways, yeah. I have projects, reading assignments, Exams, performances, and worst of all, I'm taking my stress out on food. Ugh, I need to start exercising again ^-^* Anyways, huge shout out and thanks to:**

 **cheng**

 **Kizo**

 **All Guests ^-^**

 **D.N.S. Akina**

 **Moonfall Express**

 **Zepriyds**

 **For Reviewing and liking my story so far! I hope to keep up the good work and hope I won't disappoint you guys in the future!**

 **~Risa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I hope you have enjoyed it so far, and if you haven't... Then I'm sorry.**

 **Let's get on with the show!**

 **~Risa~**

Yume frowned at the mirror as she stared at her reflection. She was in the fitting room of a store she did not know of.

Yume was released about three hours ago, and it's been about a month since she was admitted into the hospital. At least that's what she figured. The first thing on the boy who had saved her's list was to go shopping for new clothes. _"You can't go in public regularly with those torn clothes."_ he had said. Well, that was understandable. The hospital did not give her any new clothes and this was the closest shop to the hospital.

"Well?" Subaru asked from outside. Quickly snapping out of her glare into the mirror, she grumpily opened the curtain.

"I don't like it." She murmured, pouting a bit. Subaru let out a hopeless sigh and crossed his arms.

"That's the fifteenth outfit you've rejected today. And fix your expression, would you? You look like Grumpy Cat, no joke." He claimed, walking up to her and stretching out her cheeks a bit.

 _What is the Grumpy Cat?_ Yume wondered, but quickly focused on prying his hands off of her face. "Just try on the next set," He sighed, returning to his seat. She huffed before disappearing back inside the fitting room and reappearing with a pale pink top with a pair of white denim shorts. Subaru was honestly impressed how well it looked on her.

"That one suits you." He admitted with a smile. "Yeah, This one is better." She replied, turning in different directions to view herself in the mirror.

After buying a few more outfits, they left the store and Yume had changed into the first outfit she liked.

"Okay. Now we need to do something about that hair of yours." He declared. She frowned again and on instinct, put a hand to her long hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?" She asked, feeling the dry tips that fell to her knees. He stared at her for a moment before face palming. "Nevermind. Let's go."

The two arrived in a cute shop that strongly smelled like hairspray and shampoo. Yume scrunched up her face at the unfamiliar and strong scent, but her attention quickly shifted to the lady that had walked over to them. She had brown hair tied into a loose and messy bun with fake glasses and a white apron over her T-shirt and jeans. "Ciao! Is it your first time here?" She greeted with a strong Italian accent that seemed like it could brighten up anyone's day.

"Yeah. You need to fix her." Subaru said lamely, pushing Yume forward. The lady, who Yume figured out was Miss Cestaio by reading her name tag, studied her for a moment and her face twisted into one of confusion. Maybe a bit of horror. It didn't seem like Yume was all in for the haircut though, but it had to be done.

"No, no, no! Bella, what have you DONE?" She sighed and quickly grabbed her. Yume flinched and the small tug. She could almost feel the large and rough hands that had pulled her many times before wrap around her wrist. Quietly, she yanked her hand back. Subaru gave her a worried glance, but Miss Cestaio didn't say anything.

"Now," She turned to him. "Ragazzi. Vai Via!" She exclaimed. Subaru didn't understand, but he assumed that she had told him to beat it, due to the shooing motion she made with her hands. He stepped into what he presumed was the waiting room, due to the collection of men either dozing off or trying to keep themselves entertained with their phones or television. He took a seat and picked up a magazine.

"Ah. This has parts of our interview from a month ago." He pointed out and flipped open the magazine.

About an hour later, Subaru could hear Miss Cestaio yelling "Ragazzi, Come here!" Over and over again. Would it kill her to stick with one language? Subaru walked into the salon area, not expecting much of a difference besides the length of her hair, but he was surprised. Yume's hair now had an ombre pattern (?) to it, the golden hair fading into pink. The hair had been cut to her mid-back and looked soft and fluffy. Subaru was amazed, but Yume hadn't noticed it, as she watched herself in the mirror. _How unexpected..._ She thought.

* * *

"But why pink?" Yume paused. The two were heading off to a place- Yume wasn't sure, where he mentioned something about 'registration', whatever that meant. Yume wasn't too familiar with the term, but she followed the boy anyways, with nowhere else to go. They stopped in front of a large building-well, more like an area- surrounded by a large gate.

"Hey... What's this?" She asked, pointing a finger at it and avoiding the subject. "Where you'll be going to school, obviously." He replied before casually walking in.

"Huh..." Yume breathed. Subaru guessed that she was overwhelmed by the building or the students...but he was wrong.

"Hey," He turned around. "...What's school?" He stared at her, as if expecting her to yell out "Just Kidding!" Of course that didn't happen. Her sharp eyes just stared at him with confusion.

"...You'll figure it out." He lead her inside, where she saw many girls in blue uniforms talking freely and walking around the campus.

"This is the girl's division. The boy's division is somewhere else, but that's for later." He explained. He turned around once in a while while they journeyed through the halls to check if she was still there.

"Hey... say something would you? Like 'This is so exciting!' or 'What is this?'" He said in a high pitched horrible impression of a girl. She looked up once and ran to catch up to him, but never followed his request.

Subaru knocked on the door twice before a low voice granted permission to enter. Yume followed close behind, eyeing her surroundings carefully.

"Oh, Subaru-kun. What brings you here?" The purple haired man asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Uh, I'd like to register this one," He pushed Yume forward. "Into this school." Moroboshi's sharp gazed fixed on Yume, making her jolt a bit. No one had really examined her this closely.

"Is it Love?" She heard him mutter.

"Unfortunately, Subaru-kun, it's the middle of the school year. If she wishes to apply, then she should do so next year." He concluded after about ten more seconds.

"Eh? But that's a long time from now." Subaru could hear the headmaster hum. "Is there any other way?"

Moroboshi stood up from his desk and walked to the pair. He circled them with seemingly great interest, although Subaru could tell that he had better things to do.

"Aren't you too impatient? But I guess there can be another way, since she was recommended by the school's elite idol." He offered, his voice laced with a bit of amusement. Yume glared at the man with distrust and annoyance.

"That is?"

"She performs for the entire school and gets a high rating from the majority of the student body." As if breaking from a spell, Subaru realized what he was actually doing. He dragged a total stranger-an assassin, to be exact-to Four Stars Academy to enroll in an idol school when he doesn't even know her skill level? Not to mention, she's an ASSASSIN. He tried to come up with a response, but there was no need. Yume simply nodded her head.

"Eh?" He gave a wide eyes glance at her, making her wonder if his eyes were going to pop out anytime soon. Of course, when that did not happen, she simply turned back to Moroboshi.

"I accept."

* * *

"Do you know what you just agreed to do?" Subaru asked. It had been an hour since the duo left the office and decided to snack in the school cafeteria.

"To perform." She answered, as if being tested. Her trained eyes wandered to the other students outside and the activities they did.

"Yeah! And I recommended you! What happens if they don't like you?" He groaned into his palm as he leaned his head against it.

"So? They don't know me. They shouldn't have expectations." She shrugged and bit into a strawberry parfait. He watched her eyes light up a bit in surprise before wolfing the rest of the treat down. _What's so good about the parfait?_ He wondered, but didn't ask.

"Uh, yeah they do. I'm the one who recommended you." He explained. She rolled her eyes, but then said, "No one knows."

 _He makes a point, but then why did he recommend me?_ she wondered, staring into the now empty cup lined with cream. He didn't seem to pleased with the idea either.

 _Am I being a bother?_ She wondered. In the month she had spent in the hospital, he went to see her everyday without fail, even if the visits were brief and full of silence. Without noticing it, she had begun to develop an attachment to him. Even though she would deny it. It was a similar process with Akagawa Mikoto. He was kind when he had first taken the children in, however, just as soon as they got attached, he would trick them into following out his orders. That's why she couldn't completely trust Subaru. However, she didn't want to be a nuisance either.

"But I guess it's too late. You go on soon." He sighed. She nodded and then stood up. She didn't want to bother him much longer, so she needed to get ready.

"I'm going to get ready." She decided and quickly left the cafeteria, only to realize a good ten minutes later that she had no idea where to go.

"Uh," Yume had tried to navigate her way on her own, but another ten minutes later, she was even more lost. _Why is this building so big!?_ She screamed in her mind as she glared down the hallway. She spotted a student in a blue uniform who seemed to be around her age. Yume had no intention of asking for help, but the girl came to her at her own accord.

"Hey! Need help?" She asked. "N-No." Yume replied, but frowned when she saw the girl's grin.

"Then I guess it's not your lucky day. I'm Sakuraba Rola. Nice to meet'cha!" She extended her hand, but Yume only stared at it. Pulling her hand back, Rola jabbed her thumb down the hall.

"You're the new girl, right? Dressing room is down the hall, take a left."

"I'm only auditioning." Yume huffed.

"If you were recommended by M4's Yuki Subaru, then you must be good, right? Although, I'm not going to be completely biased and make you nervous." She winked.

 _I guess I know what he means._ Yume thought, looking back on Subaru's complaints.

"Okay." Yume began walking down the hall, but not before she heard Rola again. "No thank you?"

"T-Thanks..." Yume muttered.

Subaru sighed as he collapsed on the couch in M4's lounge room.

"So you recommended a girl? What's she like?" Asahi asked. He took a seat on the couch next to Subaru.

"Quiet. A bit rude. Totally lost." He mumbled, causing Asahi to look at him in confusion. _She totally got lost. Now what's going to happen? I feel like she might have too much pride to ask for help._ He couldn't stop all of the worrying thoughts racing through his head like a bullet train.

"Wait, how do you know?" Subaru asked, sitting up.

"Gossip is all over the school." Kanata said, walking in. "Speaking of the new girl, shouldn't we be heading out?"

"Yeah. Nozomu-kun is on his way from an interview so he'll meet us there." Asahi said. The three got up and began to head over to the auditorium, along with other students.

"Oh, by the way. is that girl the reason why you always disappeared from us for at least an hour for the past month?"

"Was she?" Subaru shrugged. they went inside and watched the other students come in. The seats were quickly filled up, but M4 and S4 had special seats, so it wasn't much of a problem. Chatters of excitement spread across the room when the lights began to dim.

Yume took a deep breath. She wasn't nervous, but her future relied solely on this performance. Kind of excited. She looked at the cards in her hand, which was what they called their 'School Dresses'. _I'm counting on you._ She thought as she heard the words that cued her in.

"And here is Nijino Yume!"

She walked onto stage from the dressing world(?), feeling the frilly outfit on herself. Her hair flowed down her back in puffy waves and the audience's roar gave her butterflies. _Wha-What is this?_ She wondered as she heard the crowd. _I feel so light... what is this?_

When the music began blasting, Yume quickly thought of a choreography in her head and couldn't help but put a smile on as she performed the song.

 _I'm singing... With my own voice!_ She thought. _I have a voice!_

As soon as that thought came into her mind, the stage suddenly became really bright, blinding Yume

 _Is this...my freedom?_ She wondered.

"Whoa!" Yume sat up quickly, throwing the blankets off of the bed. _A dream...?_ She mused. She could still feel the excitement from the stage and her face was a bit warm, but she was back in her normal clothes. She looked at her surroundings.

"Hospital?" She wondered aloud. She turned to her right and almost out of habit, expected Subaru to be there, however, it was just an open window. She stared out of the window for a moment, feeling the breeze brush her clothes before she heard the door open. She turned to the door where the familiar sapphire eyes stared into her amber eyes.

"Oh! You're awake." He greeted her. _Oh yeah... what happened? Did I pass out? That seems likely. Subaru doesn't seem so happy either... so I failed?_ All of the possibilities came rushing into her head until she felt a warm hand on her head.

"You did it. You passed."

 **So...SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! SO SORRY, I WAS STUCK CRAMMING FOR FINALS LAST MINUTE AND ALL OF THESE END OF THE YEAR PROJECTS! Anyways, so yeah. Summer has begun and sorry, this is late, I spent the whole day on Summer Cleaning. Bleh. But I have a recital next week so updates are kinda meh.**

 **Also, see what I did there? Instead of Subaru, there was an open window? Cuz you know? Subaru is her window to freedom? Ish? yes? Maybe...? (lol I'm so lame)**

 **But Yeah. Any thoughts on what should happen next? Cuz I'm stuck.**

 **INSPIRE ME!**

 **Reviews are also welcomed!**

 **~Risa~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings my humans!**

 **PLEASE READ**

 **So If you have previously written a review you can see my responses to you guys in the review page thingie, and thank you guys so much!**

 **LIFE UPDATE** **: My recital is OVER, I have a vacation soon, and HALLELUJAH SUMMER! I have a performance soon but that's a regular place, so I don't stress too much over it ;P**

 **~Risa~**

Yume was surprised. In just a little over a month, her life seems to have done a complete 360. From killing people in the night to shiny and bouncy idols? She was still having her doubts as she stared at the large wooden door in front of her. Just behind that said door was her new dorm room. A dorm. That meant sharing with someone. Yume had very mixed feelings, but most weren't hinting at any excitement for the new change. Fortunately, she didn't have to open the door leading to her dreaded room. The girl inside opened it for her. She instantly noticed Yume and gave a soft smile. "You must be Yume-chan, right?"

All Yume did was nod. The unfamiliar girl invited her in and explained Yume where her stuff would go, which was not much of a problem, since Yume had zero luggage.

"I'm Nanakura Koharu! Just call me Koharu." She smiled, extending her hand. Yume tentatively reached out her had and completed the gesture with a small shake. The girl's lavender hair barely brushed her shoulders and she wore pink glasses that shielded shining and welcoming eyes. Her smile was warm and small, unlike Yume had ever experienced before, other than with Subaru. Kinda left her breathless. Koharu's image reminded Yume of a small puppy or something fluffy and adorable. She didn't seem like one to do any harm.

"Yume-chan?" Snapping back into reality, Yume quickly scavenged for her voice. "T-Thanks... for welcoming me in." She murmured, silently debating on whether or not that was a weird thing to say. If it was, Koharu didn't seem to mind.

"You're welcome." She released a small giggle. "Yume-chan's so cute."

"C-Cute?" Yume stared at her. Define cute, because Yume was for sure that it was not her. Her hair was unruly, she was a killer, she was always gloomy and she was- wait. Yume stopped her trail of thoughts. _Right. Subaru gave me a makeover._ She reminded herself. She was going to change and then gain her freedom. Mustering up a small smile she thanked Koharu, before Koharu announced lunch time. The girls headed over to the school's cafeteria, which had less students than Yume expected, most likely since it was a good hour past twelve.

"So," Yume began as they took their seats. "Koharu. Where's the boys dormitory?" In Yume's opinion, after having Subaru by her side for a month, it felt weird not seeing him. She felt an obligation to go see him. Was it an obligation? She wasn't sure, but it was some kind of urge.

"Eh? Its the dormitory on the other side of the school. Why?" She asked.

"There's someone I want to see." Yume replied. Koharu gave a look of interest and decided to escort Yume, for curiosity's sake. "I'll show you around, then." Koharu said.

When they finished their meal, The pair began to make their way to the dormitory, which was a farther walk than Yume had anticipated. She could handle that much, but it was just a bit surprising. Maybe a bit tiring, though, due to the small heel on the uniformed shoes.

"Here we are." The dormitory was almost an exact replica of the girls', only filled with boys, and no girly decorations and such. "Girls aren't normally here, so watch out for the disciplinary teachers." She advised.

"I guess I better start looking." Yume muttered to herself before walking around the facility in a vain attempt to find the boy she was looking for.

"Did you find him?" Koharu asked, jogging to catch up and almost tripping on the way.

"Are you alright?" Yume asked, taking a step towards her. "Fine, totally fine." She laughed it off. Yume looked at her and concluded her as just a friendly and clumsy person. Yume didn't feel like she would be relying on people too much, so she decided to continue searching alone.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Koharu asked with a worried expression. Yume gave a small nod and continued on her search in an attempt to let Koharu have some free time.

* * *

Subaru had finished work for the day and had just stepped out of the limo prepared for him and Nozomu, and back onto school grounds where many students greeted them.

"Thanks for greeting us!" He smiled and walked with his fellow members through the gates. The four initiated conversations with the other male students and had learned that there had been a girl in the dormitories.

"Why was a girl over there?" Nozomu wondered.

"I believe it was the one Subaru-san recommended the other day. The new girl." One boy reported.

"Eh? Yume?" He wondered. He didn't think she was one to go wandering around in an unfamiliar area in broad daylight. It seemed more likely that she would go exploring at night, which was what she did at the hospital, never getting caught by anyone but him.

"Which reminds me." Asahi spoke up. "She's the reason you always finished work early, right?"

"N-No... I only happened to hear her singing on the street and brought her here." Subaru tried, but Asahi knew better. Well, at least he acted like it.

"Aha! Pinky detective knows your lying!" He grinned, pointing a finger at him. " First off, you stuttered!"

"That proves nothing!"  
"Then I also know that you aren't one to make a decision without thinking about it first! It's highly unlikely that you would bring a random girl to our academy just because of her voice. She can always audition next year." He elaborated. Subaru rolled his eyes at his teammate's reasoning, before deciding to come out with the truth. Well, at least half of it.

"Fine. We went to the same elementary school and we were kinda close. She got injured in a car accident a while back but I was only able to visit her in the hospital this past month, in her full recovery. That's why she didn't audition in the beginning of the year." He lied. The boys looked at him for a moment, doubt evident on their faces.

"Then how come we have never heard about her before?" Kanata asked, pushing his glasses up. "Ah, er, uh... Because you guys would tease me to no end if there was a girl I was close to! And then you would want me to skip out on work and I can't do that, let's not forget that you guys would want to see her and she doesn't like strangers and-" Subaru put his acting skills to use and continued to ramble off reasons he could think of quickly before being cut off by Asahi.

"Okay, we get it. Just don't forget to breathe." He sighed. Subaru instantly stopped talking and mentally praised himself on his success.

"What about Hime? Aren't you close to her? She is your counterpart, after all." Kanata questioned. "We get along, but it's more like a business relationship than anything else." He shrugged. They headed back to their dormitory and relaxed for a bit, until the girls of S4 entered the lounge area.

"Good Day, M4." Hime smiled with a wave. The groups gave all of their formal greetings, but an awkward silence lingered in the air.

"Speak of the devil." Asahi whispered before smiling at his sister.

"The headmaster wants to see us, so we'd better hurry." Tsubasa broke the silence and they all nodded, heading out to the main campus and eager to get away from the tense air. The groups, although similar in ranking, didn't interact too much, hence the awkwardness.

"Look! It's M4 and S4!"

"What are they doing here, I wonder?"

"Lovely!" The eight smiled at their underclassmen and peers before slipping into the luxurious building, their curiosity rising.

"Pardon the intrusion..." They pushed the heavy doors open to find the large room painted gold and red from the sun's remaining light (did that make sense?). The lilac haired man sat upon his desk, hands folded to support his chin.

"Good evening, M4 and S4." He greeted. They all bowed their heads before walking to the desk, Yuzu closing the door behind them.

"So." He began. "I have a job offer for you eight."

"A job offer?" Yozora echoed. "Yes. It's a drama, and they want the eight of you to star in it."

"Oh, we'd love to!" Hime smiled.

"Of course!" Once they all agreed, a booklet was handed to them. "Here. You have to be ready for filming the first episode in a week."

"A week!? But sir, that's too soon!" Subaru exclaimed, but there seemed to be a glint in his eyes as he stared at them. The moon was now visible from behind, giving them dreadful scenario. "We picked the best of the best. You are S4 and M4! You are capable, I'm sure." No one really had the power to fight back, only nodding their heads and taking their leave.

"Argh, what is he thinking?" Tsubasa groaned as soon as they left the main building. "That's too cruel, right Subaru-kun?" Asahi sighed.

"Huh? Oh, right." Subaru gave a small grin. "But there's nothing we can do about it. Let's go show the studio that we really are the best of the best!"

That lightened up the mood a bit, judging by Asahi's appearance ablaze with determination. "Good Idea! Nozomu-kun, you help me too! I need to strart marking down notes too!" With that, the actor and model were off. The girls then separated from Kanata and Subaru.

"While they're doing that, I'm retiring for the night." Subaru yawned. "Aren't you too young to retire?" Kanata smirked.

"Shut up."

* * *

Yume took another look at her schedule to make sure she was at the right classroom before stepping in. The class of girls, who chatted among their peers, didn't seem to notice the new girl, as she carefully made her way to the seat assigned in her schedule. Well, going unnoticed was kind of her was at the very back and by the window. _How cliche._ Yume thought, but didn't exactly hate the spot.

"Eh~so you're my new seat partner." Yume turned around to the source of the voice and found a pinkette smiling at her, hands on her hip. Yume immediately recognized her as the girl who had helped her on the day of her audition."Hello, Sakuraba Rola." She greeted.

"Why so formal? Ah, class is starting." Rola sighed, taking her seat. Yume looked at her for a moment before facing forwards.

"So for the project, I was thinking of-" During class, each pair had to record a duet together and play it for a the whole class by the next week. While Rola seemed enthusiastic, Yume wondered if she could even sing properly. She didn't have any recollection of her performance and her confidence seemed to be at an all time low at the moment. Having close to zero experience as a performer (And socializing with any other human being), she didn't have much faith. So she decided to let Rola handle most of it, since she actually knew what she was doing.

"Yume~ Don't you have any ideas? Come on, put a pencil to paper!" She offered, but Yume just shrugged and faked a sheepish smile.

"Uh..." Yume didn't care what Rola thought about her. As long as she gets to stay in school, one project couldn't hurt, right?

"Fine, I'll come up with a tune, you brainstorm lyrics. You don't have to write the full thing out until I finish the basic melody of the song, but it would be nice to have some ideas." She huffed.

"...Alright..." At least she wasn't dealing with the actual music part.

"Now let's get working!" Rola exclaimed. Yume gave a smile smile, putting her fist into the air. "Y-Yeah..."

At lunch, Koharu offered Yume to sit with her, to which Yume complied. "Did you like your class?" She asked, biting into her food. Yume nodded a bit, but after that, they continued to eat in silence.

"Kyaa! It's Subaru-kun!" Yume's head snapped towards the direction of the voice, but in front of the girl was just a screen. "Yume-chan?"

"Oh, it's nothing." It's been a good week since she had even spoken to Subaru. Although, she was starting to get used to the separation, it was a bit weird.

Certainly it was normal...right?

 **I'm so sorry guys! I know this was kind of a boring chapter but I don't know why, my inspiration just left me. I'M HEARTBROKEN, INSPIRATION! T-T**

 **I did my best to follow all of you guy's opinions, but I don't know what I should dooo**

 **I Hope I haven't failed you guysss! T_T**

 **Anyways, Loves, Hugs, and Teddy bears! Please review and I will see you at the next ch!**

 **BTW, I'm going on vacation next week and I don't own a laptop so...**

 **~Risa~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Home! So since I couldn't do my summer homework until I returned, Homework has hit me like a brick. A very harsh and cruel brick. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to check out my other story "Footprints in the Sand", which I had posted before we left.**

 **~Risa~**

Yume sat in the library, looking around for any inspiration she could use. It didn't seem like Rola was too keen on failing, so Yume decided to actually try. Although, her mind was on something else. _Surely, Sir Akagawa wouldn't realize I'm still alive, right? I mean, my hair has changed and my clothes have changed...I've washed my face too, for the first time._ Yume hadn't really been thinking about it until she realized that her audition had been posted online onto the school's official website, which had millions of subscribers. After all, that website was the best way to keep up with everyone's favorite idols. She had learned from the website, that M4 and S4 didn't live in the normal dormitories, but rather a palace-like dormitory roughly a mile away from the main campus. Surely, Yume could run that distance with ease, however, unlike before, the need to see Subaru has gone down.

"He helped me get into this school. He saved me. Now I need to work hard so his efforts aren't wasted." She decided and stuck her head into another book.

About an hour later, Yume had finished all of the books she read, along with three music theory books, to get a vague idea of what she was working with. "Good work, Yume-chan." Koharu smiled, approaching Yume with both of their school bags.

"Oh, sorry. Did I leave that in the cafeteria?" Yume asked, accepting the bag from the lilac haired girl. Koharu took the seat across from Yume and opened up a book as well, but it was thinner and had a picture on the front. "Yeah, but it wasn't any trouble." Koharu giggled and flipped to another page. Yume rummaged through her bag until she found her notebook and a pen, quickly opening it and jotting down whatever came to mind, her eyes trailing back to the very thin picture books next to Koharu.

"Koharu...What book are you reading?" Yume finally asked after about five minutes. "Eh? You mean my magazine? It's Aikatsu Style Girls! See? Yozora-senpai is on the cover, along with Mahiru-chan!" Koharu beamed, pointing at the cover with two girls. "Yozora-senpai and Mahiru-chan...?" Yume repeated.

"The Kasumi are part of the Moon Beauty class like me and Mahiru-chan's in my class. They have a brother, Asahi-kun, who is part of M4 for the Bird Theater class." Koharu explained before returning to her magazine. _M4...huh._

The next day, Rola stood in front of Yume, grinning with a victorious look on her face. "...What?"

"I finished the song! Well, the main melody of it anyways. I'm coming up with the accompaniment tonight. But it might bleed into tomorrow." Rola declared and slammed a notebook down filled with various sheets of handwritten music. "You came up with this...In a day?" Yume asked, flipping to the bookmarked page where an arrangement of various notes sat on the staff, each serving as a bridge to the next note. "This is the best performing arts school in the country. Of course they'd give us a project like this. I mean, what normal school would make people compose and perform a song in one week? That's ridiculous. But I'm going to pass, no matter what." Rola huffed. _Is everyone in this school so enthusiastic...?_ Yume wondered and presented her notebook, which had been filled up with simple phrases and ideas of lyrics and the theme.

"Hm...Hope...Lost...Tomorrow...Fulfill my Promise? What's that for?" Rola asked, pointing to the few phrases jotted onto the paper. "Eh? Ah...I just kind of wrote what came to mind..." Yume replied, shrugging a bit. "This isn't a sad song... but let's see what you can do. You can do it, right?" Rola winked. Yume stared at the paper on her desk before managing a small nod in response.

"And how's your song going?" Koharu asked once she entered the dorm room, placing her bag on her desk chair. "...No good." Yume deadpanned. Despite the random words she had happened to think about, she couldn't figure out a way to make them fit into such an energetic song, or so Rola had described. Although Yume got the rhythm down, due to lack of experience, her ability to actually sing the notes that were printed on the page was low. Very low. Although Yume wasn't one to usually panic, after seeing Rola and her skills, Yume didn't really want to lose.

"Hahaha, maybe you'll feel better with some fresh air, Yume-chan." Koharu suggested, pointing outside. Yume hummed in agreement before standing from her desk, taking the notebook with the music with her. Koharu had given her a box of cookies as well, to help boost her energy.

The air outside did soothe Yume, however, it didn't turn a gear in her mind to come up with lyrics. She took a spot at the empty gazebo, away from most of the students, and closer to the forest. She sat in silence, humming the memorized tune from Rola. In the midst of her performance, Yume stopped. Someone was there. Someone with light and carefree footsteps, yet a bit heavy with fatigue. Judging by the unusual amount of time between his steps, Yume guessed that he was trying to come to her unnoticed. Too late. But that didn't matter, since Yume already figured out who it was.

"Long time no see." She greeted, not even turning around to see the face. "Tch. How'd you know?" Subaru asked and proceeded to take the spot next to her.

"Your footsteps." She answered, covering up the lyrics paper with a doodle page. The idol looked at her in disbelief before taking a cookie from her box."I knew you were an assassin, but isn't that a bit much?" He asked. She shrugged and dragged her pencil across the paper. She was sketching the flowers of the school's garden, where she had eaten lunch the other day.

"It's an important skill." She retorted with a harshness that wasn't intended. The two were enveloped with silence, as usual, until Subaru had to break it. As usual.

"What's that?" He asked and pulled the lyrics paper from under the doodle page. "Ah-"

"Lyrics?" He questioned, as if it was obvious. Yume gave a small nod and extended her arm for him to return the paper. Instead, much to her frustration, he lifted the paper up and farther away from her reach. "let's see..." She hissed and jumped up, successfully retrieving the paper. _What's with him?_ She wondered, glaring at him. Due to being in constant care of him, she hadn't really gotten a full look into her rescuer's life or personality. _What do I even know about him?_ She mused, but was quickly snapped out of her daydreaming when Subaru began humming the melody Rola came up with as he read the staffs on the paper.

"It's a nice tune." He complimented after finishing, much to Yume's annoyance. _How is he so good at this?_ Sure, she was grateful to him, but that didn't stop her competitive side. Not at all. He turned away from her and began texting. Yume guessed that it was the other members of M4.

"I guess," She mumbled and turned away. Quickly deciding that it was time to return to the dorms, she began gathering her things. "Oh, by the way. Are you free tomorrow?" He asked, looking up from his phone. _Tomorrow is...Thursday?_ Yume thought and checked her Aikatsu mobile before nodding. Due to filming for the theater class, classes were excused for the day.

"Yeah... why? But I have to work on this-" He quickly disregarded that last part.

"Meet me by the gates around 10 am. Make sure to wear a disguise." He grinned before leaving to his own activities. They hadn't seen each other in a few weeks, then all of a sudden, he decided to see her two days in a row? Yume was sure that there was alternative motive, but she felt a bit better, knowing Subaru still acknowledged her presence. When he was out of sight, Yume snapped out of her little daydreaming and blinked.

"A disguise...?"

Yume returned to the dorm room and saw Koharu, along with another girl. She seemed familiar, but Yume couldn't put her finger on it. They seemed to be giggling about something on their phones, so Yume just let them be and silently made her way to her bunk. Koharu didn't even realize Yume had returned until she turned around to select a top out of a pile of clothes that sat next to the desk. The sudden appearance of the blonde made Koharu squeak in surprise, gaining the attention of the brunette that was sitting beside her.

 _Ah, now I know. That's the girl from the magazine...Yozora-senpai._ Yume identified in her head, quickly continuing to scribble pure chaos onto the paper in front of her.

"Yume-chan," Koharu began, not more than ten minutes later. Yume looked to her right and froze when she saw Koharu and Yozora holding a set of clothes and smiling innocently at Yume. A little _too_ innocently.

* * *

"Why?" Yume had repeated that question in her mind at least thirty times in her head as she made her way to the gate. Her outfit for the day was a pair of light colored denim capris with a a few hearts near the pockets. Covered by a white transparent vest which cascaded down to her waist was a yellow top, and finally, a pair of yellow converse sneakers (IDK guys, I looked up some of her outfits from the game on google lol I have no fashion sense). Yume slipped on some red glasses and a yellow and white cap, per request of Subaru. She frowned and leaned against the brick wall that separated them and the outside world. After all, she couldn't go without Subaru.

Meanwhile, Koharu smiled as she sat in the school's cafeteria, trying to brainstorm for design ideas for her class project. Prior to Yume coming in the night before, Koharu was receiving help from Yozora, but they had discovered some interesting news midway. Apparently, Nozomu had found out about Subaru and Yume's little meet up and had spread word throughout M4. Of course, Asahi had told his sisters about the whole ordeal, hence their subject shifted from Koharu's project to Yume's "date" outfit.

It took Subaru five minutes to arrive at the gate after Yume, and had his usual grin. His sapphire eyes were shielded with a pair of black glasses and a blue and white cap covered his messy brown hair.

"You know I should be working on my project." Yume huffed.

"Let's go."

 **So...Yeah. So SOrry guys! This summer has been busy! I finally finished my room makeover, so Yay! But I haven't started my summer homework and...bleh. But oh well. It'll work out somehow. It did last year, but that was because I was up until 3 am finishing my summer homework and running laps on the track with three hours of sleep. Am I ready to re-live that?**

 **NO.**

 **But you gotta do what you gotta do. Anyways, Please review and tell me what you think should happen cause I really want y'alls opinion and I'm stuck.**

 **Anyways, guess what? It's my birthday on August 1! Literally the same age as Elza lol**

 **Bye! Love you!**

 **~Risa~**


	6. Chapter 6

Yume didn't know what the boy walking in front of her was planning. She had a project to do and he decides to make her run an errand with him? She honestly didn't understand him. Yume paused, shoes at the edge of the sidewalk. What did she know about him? He was weird, kind, and selfless. Maybe a bit arrogant, but she hadn't seen much of that. Well, she hasn't seen much of him. Her savior turned around, noticing the lack of footsteps behind him.

"You coming?" Yume snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. It didn't really matter. She ran to catch up to him. The sun watched them warmly from above, but at that moment, it was a bit too warm. Yume, used to the cool and breezy nights, felt the salty liquid called sweat seep into her clothes. It was a bit uncomfortable.

As they walked on, Subaru noticed the girl's gaze upon her surroundings. As if she was studying them. Well, he guessed that it was an old habit. Although the gazes she gave to innocent pedestrians was a bit unnerving. Quickly pulling her into a shop, he felt the refreshing feeling of AC. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around. "There's a lot of books." The store was old looking- like a medieval style shop. The floors were wooden, and so were the walls, hidden behind the wooden bookshelves. There were also a few ladders here and there.

This," Subaru motioned at the entire store. "Is a bookstore."

"Bookstore?" Yume echoed, eyebrows furrowing. She has never been to one. Although, in her opinion, it looked like the school's library. But much smaller. "It's where we get books." Subaru teased, cooing as if she was a child and patting her head. She frowned and smacked his hand away from her, although she was a bit glad for the attention. She followed him to the back, where a section labelled _Sci-fi_ was located. There was a fireplace in the back corner, guarded by a gate. She studied the carefully crafted design of the gate bars before she went to thee bookshelves. She picked up a book and scanned through a few of the pages. "You like these types of books?" She turned to him, holding up the book. He didn't respond, his face etched with concentration on the book in front of him. Yume hummed a bit as if responding to her own question before putting the book away. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately put up her guard. Mustering up a fierce gaze, she turned and prepared for an attack.

None came.

Rather, A teenage boy held his hands up in what seemed to be a surrender. He didn't seem much older than Yume or Subaru, but he seemed more mature. Well, gentler. But that proved nothing.

"What?" She greeted harshly. She crossed her arms and stared up at the stranger with dirty blond hair and purple eyes. 'Whoa there." He had a gentle smile on his face as he attempted to calm the girl.

"Ah! Nozomu!" Yume turned around and found Subaru smiling and waving him over. _Subaru's acquaintance...?_ She wondered, but continued watching him as he walked over to Subaru.

"So how's your date with Yume-chan going?" Yume saw Subaru quickly get flustered and deny that it was a date. Not like she knew what a date was. She plastered on a fake smile towards him to see if he could just 'ignore' her little lash out. Once she confirmed that Nozomu wouldn't be bothering her anymore, she returned to the book she had picked up. Her eyes trailed over the small letters, forming them into words, then words into sentences. She looked back at Subaru, who was engrossed in his conversation with the boy called Nozomu. _Who is he anyways?_ She wondered. Although a bit disappointed that Subaru's attention wasn't on her, she began to explore the rest of the bookstore.

"There's a second floor." Yume noted aloud and began going up the pretty spiral staircase. The next floor was certainly an enjoyable sight. It was designed to look a bit like a cozy attic, with (Of course) wooden walls and floors, along with more bookshelves. There was a window seat in the back with stunning stained glass windows, filling the area around it with rays of colored light. There was a hammock nearby, along with rocking chairs lined up along the bookshelves. A few desks were set up against the wall as well, but almost no one was there. She picked up a book from one of the old shelves. A Study in Scarlet.

"You like mystery books?" She narrowed her eyes when she heard Subaru's voice. "Not particularly. It's just...nostalgic." She replied before returning the book to it's rightful place on the shelf.

"You read those when you were younger?" He asked. He had taken a seat in one of the rocking chairs while Yume occupied the window seat. "A bit... I had to solve something similar to this." She replied. Quickly deciding to not wander off to the topics that shouldn't be talked about, she turned to him. "Where's your friend?" She asked and played with a strand of hair.

"Nozomu? He just came to the store to drop something off, but he had a job so he left." Subaru replied. "...I see." Yume nodded lamely. The two sat in a comfortable silence before Subaru decided to stand up. He walked over to Yume and placed something in her hands.

"Here." Carefully opening her hand, Yume found a small white dove charm laying limply in her palm. She held it up curiously and dangled in the air. "It's a gift." He stated, as if it wasn't obvious. He expected her to retort with a snarky comment, but instead, she enveloped the small charm into her hand and turned to him with a small smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

Yume stared at the full page of lyrics sitting in front of her. When she had returned, lyrics and ideas kept pouring to her head and onto paper-she even designed the stage for the song. "Good Work, Yume-chan!" Koharu smiled as she peered over her shoulder. Yume gave a nod and put the papers in her folder. It was already late by the time they had finished, so Koharu suggested that they get dinner at the school cafe.

"Yume! Koharu!" The two girls found Rola and Mahiru already sitting down and made their way over to the table. Due to the time, the cafe was pretty empty, save for those students pulling all-nighters for school projects. "Rola-chan! Yume finished the lyrics!" Koharu smiled and set her tray down.

"That's great! Email me the lyrics so I can study it. Then we can perform tomorrow!" Rola grinned and held her aikatsu mobile. Yume nodded and attached the copy she had saved in her phone, sending it to the pinkette.

"So how was your date with Subaru?" Mahiru asked and rested her face on her palm and leaned forward. Unaware that she was teasing, Yume just answered, "Good! I got a bunch of inspiration after going around town!" Yume put on a smile. She didn't want to be the gloomy girl, so Yume wanted to present herself as a cheery and bubbly girl. "Eh~ So it was a date." Rola giggled teasingly. Yume pouted, but only because they were laughing at her.

"Speak of the devil." Mahiru muttered as she saw the four boys approach the girls. "Ah! It's Yume-chan!" Asahi smiled. Yume gave him a smile and waved. "Hi! I'm Asahi! Mahiru's older brother." Asahi introduced.

"Mahiru-chan, you have siblings?" Yume asked. "Ouch." Asahi dramatically yelped upon the discovery that his little sister didn't even mention him. Then again, he WAS part of the theater class. Yume laughed and looked at Nozomu-kun.

"Nice to see you, Nozomu-kun." She smiled. He blinked at her for a moment, very confused. Well, that was to be expected, considering her behavior earlier that day. "Sorry if I was a bit rude today. I was just a bit startled." She laughed. Well, she figured he wasn't buying that story, but she didn't really care. She then looked at Kanata. "Nice to meet you! I'm Nijino Yume!" She smiled and extended her hand towards him. He shook it and pushed his glasses. "Nice to meet you, Yume-san."

The boys joined the girls at the table and Subaru nudged Yume with a smirk. "Can I see the lyrics?" She stared at him and glanced back at the phone.

"No." His smirk dropped. "Why?" The blonde girl only laughed and turned away. "Because you're a boiled octopus."

"Wha-That's my line!" He groaned but Yume was already escaping to Koharu.

* * *

"Ready?" Rola asked as the two girls walked down the hallway. Yume forced a sheepish smile. "I hope so." The two separated to the dressing rooms and placed their cards in.

When the girls stepped out of the dressing world and onto the stage, the cheers got even louder. Yume felt the dove charm in her pocket before nodding to Rola.

Then the music began. (I do not own Promise from Vocaloid)

When I touched your wound, you were shaking slightly  
Not knowing where to go, you were looking at the distant sky  
It's not like I want the answer to the pain in my heart  
As long as you're here I just need to fulfill my promise

Until the tears that are left fade away there's a sad shine  
I embrace it very strongly, as if there's nothing to bear

The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together

There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away

The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo"

I make an oath in my heart to protect you forever...

Yume laughed as it felt like she was being lifted into the air. Performing Blossom Shower with Rola, the two ended heir performance with loud cheers.

"Aha! We did it, Yume!" Rola cheered and Yume didn't have to force a smile. She reached up and gave Rola a high five while accepting the cheering from the students.

* * *

Asahi congratulated the duo with lollipops while the others greeted them normally.

"Good work!" Subaru grinned and pinched Yume's cheek as M4 met up with the girls. "Hey!" She yelped and began pulling his cheek as payback.

"Ahahaha... Well, we will leave you guys to flirt!" Mahiru laughed before the others began to walk away with giggles.

"We aren't flirting!" The two countered back, Yume understanding the concept of that. The duo groaned but didn't attempt to catch up with the others, instead, going to the gazebo. Yume was sitting on the stone table with her legs crossed as Subaru filled out a few papers for M4. It was mostly quiet, unless you count the occasional kick to the stone bench.

"Yume...You didn't forget our promise, right?" He muttered as narrowed eyes scanned the papers. He fiddled with Yume's charm in his hand, no longer in her possession at the moment. She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and smirked. "Of course not, Sir Subaru."

From a window, the headmaster observed the two in the gazebo. His gaze never leaving them.

"The talented prodigy and the lone fighter..." He twirled the blue rose in his hand, watching the petals fall. "I wonder who's who?"

 **I'm such a liar...*Sniffle*... I'm sorry! This summer is just too short and gaaahhhhhh I have two videos to edit when school starts again so I'm looking forward to that and I'm not done with my summer homework yet and school is this Monday...Yay!**

 **Anyways, as usual I send my love! Plz review!**

 **Btw, If I missed out of some important info, please tell me!**

 **~Risa~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! for those who didn't understand the last chapter, I'm sorry! But yeah, the promise will be revealed in the future. And this story is all over the place. Sorry guys, I have no plan for this story, because I just write as I go along, but yeah...**

 **READ: This is the chapter Yume finally begins to act like the one from the anime. ;P But this is only half of the usual length of chapters and I'm sorry but this is what I got.**

 **ALSO This is supperrr late, but the community very close to mine was heavily damaged by the flooding of hurricane (or tropical storm) Harvey! Please keep them in your thoughts as they recover from the disaster!**

 **~Risa~**

"Yume-chan?" Koharu glanced at her roommate, who was staring out of the window absent mindedly and ignoring the stack of papers in front of her. After a few more calls, Yume finally turned to Koharu. "Yes?" She smiled cheerfully and Koharu returned the gesture. Taking a seat across from Yume, she looked at her friend worriedly.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted lately." She asked. Yume was quick to deny it, turning back to her work, and humming a song. "AH!" Koharu cried out in recognition of the song.

"That's M4's new song, Stargazer! Subaru-kun was the lead in that song." Yume nodded happily, continuing to hum the song. It had been three months since Yume entered the academy and no signs of Akagawa so far. Yume knew that since he stayed in the shadows, he couldn't possibly know about idols and all that. She had also gotten pretty popular recently and she enjoyed the various jobs she was given. It kept her mind off of troubling thoughts.

"Lately... You seem different." Koharu spoke up after a bit of time passed. "What? How?" Yume laughed, thinking the phrase was a bit funny. "Like that! You seemed so...hm...Shy? Quiet? You were kind of like that at the beginning. But you seem so much happier, smiling and laughing more often." Koharu pointed out. She was glad Yume was coming out of her shell, but a bit curious as to what had caused such a fast change.

"Hm? Oh! I have a live show next Thursday as the opener for S4!" Yume exclaimed happily as she reviewed her schedule on her phone. "That's great! What song are you singing?" Koharu asked. The two girls abandoned their work and began talking about the rest of their plans, but ended up being hushed by the librarian soon after.

"So Koharu-chan is going to be featured in the same magazine as Yozora-senpai! How nice!" Yume sighed as she held the latest issue of _Aikatsu! Style Girls_ magazine. "It's a dream come true!" Koharu agreed, swaying a bit in a blissful manner. Yume laughed a bit, happy for Koharu's accomplishment. Once Yume finished all of the papers piled high, she carried them to the librarian. The old lady gladly accepted the papers and the girls left the library. Blasted with the sudden brightness of the sun, Yume shielded her eyes with her hand as they walked, discussing their plans for the week.

"Koharu! Yume!" Rola waved the duo over from the bench at the gazebo. "Hey! The boys aren't here again?" Koharu questioned as they took their seats. M4's popularity has risen extremely in the past month, so the boys are almost never available anymore. Not to mention the recent filming involving S4 and M4 in a drama. Yume frowned at the mention of that, but quickly masked it with a smile.

"No. Did you want to see Asahi-kun that badly?" Rola asked, a knowing smirk on her face that just made Koharu back away while spewing rapid-fire denials. The girls laughed at her reaction before setting their bags down. Yume felt the rough surface of the seats press onto her legs, but after sitting there almost every day, it no longer bothered her. "So, Yume. I heard you got to open for S4 next Thursday. Congrats!" Rola grinned. Yume sighed and gave a tired smile back.

"Thanks, Rola. But I have to admit, it's a bit tiring. Only one week to prepare is ridiculous, so all of my classes are being cancelled and I have to practice all day for the next week." She paused. "But it's an opportunity I don't want to pass up!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

 _"Rain, come here!" Rough hands reached out to the small child who was crying on the ground. She was crying because she had lost at rock-paper-scissors and therefore, she was in charge of gathering firewood for the family bonfire that night. "Don't cry. I'll go with you." She took the large hand and walked with the man into the forest._

Yume smiled as she returned to her dormitory. It was close to midnight, but her rehearsal had just ended an the next day would be a break day, to not strain herself. The room was dark, so she knew that Koharu was asleep already. Yume slipped on her back hoodie and carefully left the room, locking the door behind her. She silently tip-toed through the empty halls of the dormitory and escaped out the door. Her trained footsteps left no sound and she skillfully avoided all security cameras. She made her way through the campus, she leaped over the gates and into the town. Her eyes gazed over the illuminated town as she leaped from building to building. She glanced at her phone, which held a photo of a girl. The girl was smiling at her friend, her brown hair flying freely. She didn't seem to notice the camera, which seemed to have taken the picture from a bush. Yume frowned at the photo before proceeding to do her job. She landed on top of a house. It was a nice looking house and there was a girl's bedroom right below Yume's feet. Her eyes wandered to the window that was left about an inch open. Yume easily slipped into the building and walked through the darkness, seeming to be able to see clearly. She made her way into the living room, the kitchen, and then stood in front of the door to a bedroom. Carefully, she knocked on the door. SHe heard shuffling from the room and a groan. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she let out a voice that seemed too high to be her usual voice.

"...Yuna? Is that you?" She heard the man stumble out and footsteps rush to the door, opening it wide with tired but wide eyes. "Who are-" The man couldn't even finish his sentence before a knife sliced through his throat cleanly, with a single stroke. Her eyes stared coldly as the twitching body made its final struggle before laying limply on the ground. Breathing heavily, Yume spoke into the small mic pinned on her hoodie.

"...Mission complete."

* * *

"Koharu-chan! Good morning!" Yume smiled when Koharu entered the cafeteria, yawning. Koharu gave a small smile, claiming the seat beside Yume, who was already done with her pancakes. "You seem energetic today, Yume-chan. Something good happen?" The lilac haired girl asked, instantly noticing her friend's happy aura.

"Yup! Today Hime-senpai is going to help me with my vocals!" Yume cheered and downed her water. Koharu clapped her hands together in happiness. "That's amazing! But I thought that M4 and S4 were busy with their drama?" Koharu wondered. Yume nodded and quickly left to throw her trash away.

"Today is her day off, so they are going to skip her parts for now." Yume explained when she returned. Koharu nodded her head in an understanding way. The pair chatted a bit more before Yume checked her phone for messages.

"Ah! I'm going to be late! I'll get going now! Bye, Koharu-chan!" Yume cried, quickly leaving the area. "Yeah..."

"Hime-senpai!" The pale girl stopped stretching and turned at the mention of her name. "Yume-chan!"

"Sorry! Did you wait long?" Yume gasped, trying to catch her breath. After getting stopped by a few classmates, Yume had sprinted to the practice room, luckily already dressed in the school's gym uniform.

"Not at all! Drink some water real quick and we'll get started!" Hime smiled, offering Yume a bottle of water.

"Right!"

Yume spent the rest of the day rehearsing, of course after lunch, she focused on dancing, since Hime warned her about straining her voice.

"Ah, that was great!" Yume stretched out her legs and took a seat at the gazebo. She scrolled through the school's website, which was overthrown by S4 and M4 drama teasers, S4's concert, and M4's new album.

"Hm..." She tapped on a picture of M4, sighing as she zoomed in on Subaru.

"How long are you going to put on that act?"

 **So... I'm really bad at keeping promises. I'M SORRY! I FEEL SO BAD**

 **But here you go! Guys, this is awesome! This year in school is already so much better than last year, especially since I didn't develop good studying habits until the second semester, but I've actually been keeping up with my stuff! But yeah... That's my life so far lol**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN** **Any questions you have, feel free to post in the review thingie!**

 **Please review and love ya'll! If you wanna chat, feel free to message me!**

 **~Risa~**


End file.
